


Lovesick

by Mkayswritings



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Minor Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Sick Character, Sickfic, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, sick lan sizhui, sick lan yuan, sick wen yuan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: A belated birthday present for my friend, Ni! I hope you enjoy it and that you had a good birthday! <3Characters might be a little OOC, but this is my first time writing for Sizhui and Jin Ling in the form of fanfiction. I plan on writing more though because yaas! <3 Anyways enjoy reading everyone!
Relationships: Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán/Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belovedshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belovedshadows/gifts).



It was the month of February, a month that had an important day for people who were in a relationship. A day to share with the person that they loved the most. For Jin Ling, that person was Sizhui. 

Jin Ling had been mulling what to do for Valentine’s Day, he wanted it to be special because of how long they have been dating. It had only been a six month relationship, but there was no one else like Sizhui. No one else who he wanted to be with, he could be himself with A-Yuan. He didn’t have to worry about his responsibilities because of the last time that he carried, he didn’t have to worry about the overbearing adults from his family minus his parents. There was free will given to him by his parents despite how his Grandfather and his Uncles of the Jin side tended to give their idea on how Jin Ling should be. They wanted a word in on his future, wanting him to follow the footsteps of his parents and find a significant other that would fit into the ways of the Jin. He refused to listen though as the many blind dates that he went on in the past were a disaster, dates that he really didn’t want to go on again. 

He was unable to find someone that was a good fit as his Grandfather and others who were trying to control him just wanted to find someone for the sake of him having a heir. 

The young Jin just wanted to make his own decisions, something that his parents were well aware of. His happiness was more important to them, they wanted him to be happy and not suffering because of an arranged marriage. They didn’t want him to go through what they had, but his parents were happy after Jin Zixuan finally confessed embarrassing himself in front of everyone. A story that Jin Ling heard from his Uncle Wei and Jiang Cheng since the two were there when it happened, Wei Ying had a habit of continuing to tease his father about it. 

Teasing that he has to face now since he is dating his son. 

It was thanks to Zizhen that he finally realized the feelings that he had for Sizhui after giving him the gifts that he thought he would like. Butterflies, his favorite flowers, and even a pet bunny that he caught him staring at one day while they were talking through a pet store shopping for Fairy. A bunny that he was glad to gift him knowing that his parents wouldn’t mind since it was a bunny and not something that Wei Wuxian would be afraid of. His Uncle was still afraid of Fairy despite the smart Husky wanting to become friends with him, Wei Ying quickly always ran whenever the dog came in view who was quick to chase him. She thought that it was a fun game. 

After he realized those hidden feelings, he was quick to run to Sizhui’s side to confess those feelings since it was something he had to do in person. He didn’t want to wait a second longer even if it was going to become an embarrassing situation similar to what his father had done with his mother. Of course, his cousin Lan Jingyi was there when he confessed who made it his mission to make him never live that especially because of how he confessed. It was a jumble mess, but he was able to get it out despite how many times he tried to tell him in that moment. It caused his shouting to tell Sizhui how he actually felt. 

At least, Lan Jingyi decided not to record it. That would have been embarrassing. His laughing was enough to make him red in the face besides the glares that he gave him. Glares that probably would have killed if it wasn’t for Sizhui getting his attention once more, his confession had been accepted though. Jin Ling didn’t have to hide those feelings of his anymore. 

He just hoped that Sizhui would like the date that he set up for Valentine’s Day. A date that they both deserved because of how busy they both had been lately, mostly with school since they were aiming for the future that they wanted. 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

The reservations had been made with the help of his parents making sure that everything was in order for the plans that he had. A nice dinner, a trip to their favorite spot, and Sizhui’s favorite flowers is what Jin Ling had thrown together. He just hoped that his boyfriend was going to like it without him going overboard, he couldn’t help, but want to spoil Sizhui though. He wanted him to have everything he needed despite being told that he didn’t need anything most of the time, he liked giving him gifts though. He liked seeing that smile cross his face whether it be while giving a gift or not. He liked Sizhui’s smile. 

He made sure to ask Sizhui if he wanted to go out on Valentine’s Day, he knew that their parents would be since it was common for them to go out that day. A day that their parents did deserve as it was obvious how much they did care about each other, he wanted his parents and Uncles to be happy. They deserved to be happy as much as he was with Sizhui. 

Sizhui always made him happy though, happier than anyone else did. 

With his phone in his hand, he quickly found Sizhui’s name before deciding to send him a message. He wanted to know 

_ “Are you looking forward to Valentine’s Day? I hope you will like what I have planned.”  _

It only took a matter of seconds before the familiar ringtone that he set for Sizhui was heard, one that he thought was a good fit for his boyfriend. Others would easily see it as cheesy, but they both picked out songs so they would know who was messaging when they were apart. They would be living underneath the same roof someday, but they would have to wait until they were in college since it was a plan that they made together. Jin Ling was looking forward to the day that they were living underneath the same roof though, a place to call their own wherever the future was going to take them. A day that could come eventually 

_ “Of course I am, I would like to know where you are going, but since you are wanting to leave it as a surprise. I will just wait to see what you have planned. I’m just looking forward to spending time with you.”  _

A smile graced his lips since it was true that they would be getting to spend time together and to get a break from their busy lives as students and homework. A break that he was more than willing to take because it was A-Yuan who would have his full attention that night. Attention that he deserved. 

_ “Me too, it will be fun. I’ll come to pick you up around 7.”  _

_ "Okay A-Ling, I’ll make sure to be ready. I don’t want to keep you waiting.”  _

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

It wasn’t a lie that Sizhui ended up not feeling the best that morning, he felt exhausted and achy. The last thing that he wanted to be was a cold, but he had a feeling that was exactly what he was dealing with. Why did this have to happen on Valentine’s Day? His parents had plans to go out for dinner and the surprise plans that Jin Ling had, plans that he didn’t want to miss. He had a feeling that if his parents discovered he was sick that they wouldn’t go to their dinner and he would have to cancel on A-Ling. Something that he didn’t want to do. 

Sizhui had to come up with something quickly. 

A knock on the door broke him away from those thoughts, a knock that he knew well 

“A-Yuan? You awake?” 

Father Wei was standing on the other side of the door while the smell of breakfast being cooked started to linger in the air. Father Lan most likely was the one cooking since Wei Ying really couldn’t be trusted in the kitchen alone, his taste for spices were to blame for that. He loved eating anything spicy. A mistake that he made after accidentally taking a bite out of the spicy food that was made just for him. There was a reason why they had a pot labeled for him only to avoid from taking a bite out of the food. A mistake that even Jin Ling made after he forgot to tell him about that pot which was sitting on top of the stove cooking that day. One that Jin Ling or Sizhui was going to make again. 

“I am.” 

He almost winced at the sound of his voice, he sounded horrible. He doubted that he would be able to hide it now because of how scratchy his voice sounded and the congestion that followed. Why did he have to be sick on this day? 

The door opened as the look that crossed his dad’s face was a dead giveaway to what he was thinking, Sizhui knew that he would be unable to escape from this 

"Are you sick?” 

A hand was quick to make it to his forehead checking for the warmth that would be there. Warmth that caused his father to frown. There was no point in hiding it at all. 

“I’m sorry, A-Yuan. We’ll stay home tonight, I don’t want to leave you alone. Do you want me to call Jin Ling?” 

Sizhui was quick to shake his head, he didn’t want his parents to cancel their plans after everything that Lan Zhan had put togethers. Plans that he knew about, plans that he promised to keep quiet about. Lan Zhan wanted it to be a surprise also. That’s why he hadn’t said anything to him, he knew how important it was to both of his parents even though Father Wei didn’t know much about it. Besides the dinner that they normally do every year 

“Don’t cancel your plans because of me, I will be fine for a few hours by myself. I’ll call A-Ling, it’s better that I do it myself.” 

Wei Ying nodded giving him a gentle ruffle of his hair 

“Okay, if you’re sure. I’ll let Lan Zhan know that you aren’t feeling well. Come and get some breakfast and medicine though.” 

Giving a nod in return, he waited until the room was quiet again before glancing over at the phone that had messages sitting on it already from Jin Ling. This was going to be disappointing for the both of them, he didn’t want to cancel on him, but it was best that he stayed home. He had a feeling that it was just a cold either way though. A stupid cold that was going to keep him from going out with Jin Ling tonight, guess it would just be watching his shows on TV or Netflix unless he just ends up sleeping the day away. Either way, Sizhui was going to have to figure out how to make this up to Jin Ling once he was better and fever free. 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

The house was quiet besides the background noise that Sizhui could hear from the TV that sat across from him, one that he really wasn’t paying that much attention to. He did promise his parents that he would text them if he needed anything. He didn’t want to ruin their date night though, Father Lan had worked so hard at getting everything together to celebrate today with Father Wei. Probably as hard as Jin Ling did. 

It wasn’t hard for him to brush off the disappointment that was heard in Jin Ling’s voice when he had called, disappointed because they wouldn’t be able to go out for the surprise plans he had made. Concern was also there though, he knew how much the other did care for him whether he was sick or not. That was just how A-Ling was despite their relationship being one that has only been going on for six months, one that he was glad to have though. He couldn’t see himself with anyone else. 

He loved Jin Ling. Not that he thought it was the right time to tell him that. Sizhui figured that it was still too soon, maybe in the new year. He didn’t mind waiting a bit longer to tell him those three words. Words that held a lot of meaning behind it. 

After checking in with his parents once more since another message appeared asking how he was doing, Sizhui let out a small breath. It seemed that his parents were going to check on him every hour. He wanted them to be able to focus on themselves for a few hours, but it probably wasn’t going to be that easy. He knew how his parents could be. They have always been like this after the first time he had gotten sick when he was just a toddler, he had gotten really sick that time causing him to have to stay in the hospital for a few days. He knew that really scared his parents because of how young he was when he got badly sick. 

They had gotten him there in time though to where he was able to recover because of the care that the doctors and nurses gave. 

A knock on the door grabbed his attention. Who would be coming by? Were his parents back already? Sizhui knew that they were planning on staying out for a bit longer, it was nowhere close for them to be coming back home. Moving to get up, the door was opened seeing a familiar face standing there. One that he thought he wouldn’t be seeing today 

“A-Ling?” 

A smile was given to him before a bouquet with his favorite flowers and food was shown to him 

“Hi A-Yuan, I thought that you could use some company. We can still celebrate Valentine’s Day together only if you want too.... I brought food and some movies that we could watch.” 

Grasping the flowers, he nodded, moving to let Jin Ling in. He wasn’t going to say no to getting the chance to actually spend time with his Jin Ling even if this wasn’t how tonight was supposed to go. The plans that were made were ruined, but it was true that they could still celebrate 

“That sounds nice, I was getting a bit lonely here. My parents are still out.” 

“Good because I was going to come in even if you said no. You shouldn’t be alone on Valentine’s Day.” 

A small chuckle escaped him letting Jin Ling get everything together in the kitchen while he settled back down on the couch. After putting the flowers in a vase, flowers that he would do his best to take good care of. He still did have the flowers from December that were given to him at Christmas, flowers that were sitting in his room at the moment. Sizhui moved to bury himself underneath the blanket that he brought from his room while waiting for Jin Ling. He was glad that he was here, he should have asked him to come by earlier. He just didn’t want him to get sick knowing how the other can be when he gets sick, he’s moody and clingy depending on what he wants. 

Most of the time just wanting to be cuddled by Sizhui until he falls asleep or it is time for him to go home for the night. He tends to be the opposite of Jin Ling, but it is always nice to cuddle with his boyfriend when he is sick. He can relate to wanting to cuddle since he’s used to being clung to whenever his A-Ling wants to or when he’s not feeling well. 

With the movie placed into the DVD player, Sizhui soon is resting against Jin Ling who did check his temperature making sure that his fever wasn’t any worse. He would have told his parents if he was feeling worse than he already was. He figured that he would be over this cold in a few days, hopefully. They could always go on a late Valentine’s date once he was allowed out of the house depending on if he could reassure his parents that he was feeling better. Another feat that he would have to face because of how his adoptive parents could be. 

It didn’t take long for Sizhui started to doze off letting his exhaustion carry him away while wearing a light smile on his face. He was glad that Jin Ling was here though, it turned out to be a pretty good Valentine’s Day despite him being sick. One that he wouldn’t mind having again, but hopefully they will actually be able to go out on that surprise date that he had made. 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

The door opened at midnight as Wei Wuxian and Lan Zhan were returning home from their outing around town. They had sent a message to Sizhui saying that they were on their way home, but no response was given. Wei Ying knew why though after taking one glance toward the couch as the title screen from the movie was the only light that broke through the dark. A sight that caused him to smile 

“Looks like Sizhui was in good hands while we were away. Let’s not wake them.” 

Lan Zhan nodded seeing the sight of a sleeping Sizhui and Jin Ling who were curled up against each other, there was a chance that the other was going to check that cold though. Blankets were gently placed over the two before they quietly snuck up the stairs to avoid waking them. 

Tomorrow morning was going to be interesting as he wasn’t going to put it past Wei Ying to snag a few pictures of the two before they woke up. That is if his husband will actually be able to wake up early for once in his life. 


End file.
